Touhou vs. Capcom/Seiga Kaku
Bio Seiga Kaku was once a Chinese human. She had a large interest in Taoism and one day, she became a hermit. She used a technique she learned from a book and faked her death. Seiga wanted to spread Taoism around her country, however Taoism was already popular in her country, so Seiga moved to Japan and tried to spread it there. She caught the ear of Toyosatomimi no Miko, who became very interested in Taoism. Later, Miko became a hermit, too. Seiga is a rather prideful girl who thinks Taoism is superior to other religions and tries to get people to convert. She acts to further her own goals, and nothing more, which is why she is labeled a wicked hermit and not accepted by the heavens. However, she does take on a role of reverse-Santa Claus and steals people's belongings to sell back to whoever they bought it from. Movelist Skill Cards *Hermit Throw: Seija jumps up, sparkling with what looks like electricity, and attempts to grab an airborne opponent; if successful, she shocks them and throws them down to the ground violently. *Hermit Reflect: Seiga swings her scarf at a certain angle. Its main use is to reflect and/or absorb projectiles, though it also works as a physical strike. *Hermit Spiral: Seiga dashes forward and drills her scarf into the opponent. *Hermit Spark: Seiga channels energy through the scarf she is wearing, unleashing a projectile. The speed and startup of the projectile vary depending on the punch button pressed: light version releases the slowest Hermit Spark with the least startup, heavy version releases the fastest with the most startup, medium version falls in-between. Absorbing any projectile thrown at Seiga via the light version of Hermit Reflect will increase the next Hermit Spark's damage output. *Hermit Rain: Seiga makes small energy Kunai fall on the opponent. *Hair Pin Spin: Seiga takes off her Hair Pin and spins it, hitting the opponent. *Hermit Flight: Puts Seiga in flight mode. *Walking Through Walls: Seija phases through her opponent. Spell Cards *Evil Sign "Yang Xiaogui": Seija creates orbs that rotate around her and then she launches them at the opponent. *Spirit Link "Tongling Yoshika": Seiga calls in Yoshika Miyako, who attacks by rapidly swing her arms. Last Word *Demonify "Zouhuo Rumo": Seiga sends out Yoshika after the opponent. When Yoshika catches the opponent, she will bite the opponent repeatedly before Seiga surrounds the opponent with several energy Kunai, that she launches at the opponent. Misc. *Battle Intro: Seiga appears with Yoshika on the field. She then says “You think you can handle me and my cute underling?” Seiga then snaps her fingers and Yoshika disappears. *Taunt: Seiga floats on her back and says “Taoism will prevail!” *Victory Pose: Seiga folds her arms and says “What hope did you have against a Hermit of Taoism?” Yoshika then appears, jumping besides her. Winning Quotes Corpses can't die, you know. Isn't it wonderful? The folks in Hell consider you evil just for living a long life. How rude. Yes. Yoshika's so rotten and cute, isn't she? Once you've become a corpse, you can't die any further than that. Vs. Self: Well, too bad. It seems Yoshika has a grudge against you for impersonating me. Vs. Reimu: As expected from one of Gensokyo's shrine maidens. To think you could hurt someone who has been trained in creating elixirs of immortality. Vs. Marisa and Sanae: How splendid. You're not an ordinary human, are you? Vs. Youmu: It seems you're the same sort of being. You've transcended life and death, haven't you? Vs. Ryu: Come, come, no need to be modest. For a flesh-and-blood human to be able to fight me is truly amazing. Vs. Miko and Futo: You still need more training. Vs. Byakuren: And that was for sealing Miko! Vs. Hsien-Ko: Well, Yoshika could use a friend, right? Vs. Kasen: I’m the real hermit. You’re just a liar. Vs. Chun Li: Maybe your father would still be alive if he had my teachings. Oh, well. Vs. Spencer and Reisen: You soldiers always do make the perfect pawns. Vs. Guile: Your friend will make an excellent servant for my grand plans. Vs. Juri: I’ll be sure to put you to good use. Vs. M. Bison, Wesker, Wily, Anakaris, Mima and Shinki: You wanna rule? You’re better off serving me. Vs. Sakura, B.B. Hood, Batsu, Roll, Saki, Rumia, Wriggle, Mystia, Koishi, Nitori, Murasa, Kokoro, Cirno, Remilia and Flandre: Kids these days are so easy to manipulate. Vs. Akuma: You shouldn’t have that much power through mere martial training. Vs. Morrigan: I could always use you as leverage to convert men. Vs. Felicia, Talbain, Amaterasu, Momiji, Kagerou and Mamizou: You would make an excellent pet. Vs. Demitri: You might grow to like being a woman’s servant for a change. Vs. Megaman: You have no real reason to protect pawns. Vs. Tron: You put your servants’ usefulness to waste. Vs. Bass and Zero: You’ll feel much more relaxed when you’re my servant. Vs. Dante: Wild little runts like you need discipline. Vs. Vergil: If you needed power, you should have joined the strongest religion. Vs. Trish: Human free will is overrated. Vs. Chris and Jill: Did you really think those trinkets could harm a Hermit? Vs. Viewtiful Joe: The real injustice is not being Taoist. Just imagine the wonders it could bring. Vs. Arthur: A knight serves his king, right? Well, how about I become your queen? Vs. Captain Commando: So what if I stole all these Capcom games? It’s not like people play them, right? Vs. Frank West and Aya: News of my success will soon spread across the world. Vs. Soki: Your sword is ineffective against the true power of the sage. You should try more Taoist methods. Vs. Phoenix Wright and Shikieki: A sage shouldn’t be charged for whatever she does. That’s what it means to be a sage. Vs. Ruby: Byakuren has her ship, now I have one of my own. Vs. Strider Hiryu: No matter how fast you are, you cannot escape the natural order. Vs. Asura: You Buddhist filth will soon know your- OW! OW! OW! I still feel it in my organs! Vs. Saki: Stop wasting time serving your government, and spend more serving me. Vs. Gene: You’re better off as a pet than a human. Vs. Hayato: That sword won’t do much to me. Vs. Jin and Nitori: You really think your scrap metal had a chance? Vs. Shantae: My wish is to spread Taoism across the land. Vs. Cammy: I’m afraid you won’t be free for a while. Vs. Tessa and Yumemi: Magic and Science together? That’s against all logic. Vs. Firebrand: You serve a new master now. Vs. Amingo: …what? Vs. SonSon: You Buddhists and your big fancy poles. Vs. Masamune: Your army is now mine to command. Vs. Dan: Taoism is what is so “Saikyo” these days, buddy. Vs. Ken, Utsuho and Mokou: We hermits can survive even fire. Vs. Nick: If you were Taoist, maybe you wouldn’t be so jumpy. Vs. Meiling, Sakuya and Patchouli: The Scarlet Devil Mansion? Nothing special. Vs Alice, Yukari and Kaguya: Now all your servants belong to me. Vs. Suika and Yuugi: With the Oni converted, now no one can stop me now. Vs. Yuyuko and Komachi: I have completely mastered death. You never stood a chance. Vs. Iku: You should be serving me instead of a dragon. Vs. Keine: Your new schedule is to teach everyone Taoism. Vs. Ichirin: You Buddhists are so rigid. Vs. Yuuka: Such a shame that flowers are so fleeting. Vs. Tenshi: That’s what the celestials get for not acknowledging me. Vs. Ieusa: Not a very effective religion I’m afraid. Vs. Satori: Sorry, but a true hermit never gives off any secrets. Vs. Nue, Kogasa and Hina: There’s hardly anything that could scare a true hermit. Vs. Medicine: A hermit is well versed in neutralizing poisons. Vs. Seija: The first part of our names is the only thing that sounds similar. Vs. Nero: You and your girlfriend would make excellent Taoists. Ending (Seiga arrives at the Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum‎.) Seiga: Yoshiko! Yoshiko: You rang? Seiga: I have a new friend for you…. (Seiga brings in an undead Fafir, who is now under her control.) Yoshiko: Yay! New Friend! Seiga: *Giggles* I’m glad you like him. With him and you at our disposal, all who oppose Taoism will slowly regret it. Soon, we will show Gensoyko why Taoism is the greatest religion! Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Female Characters Category:Characters